Cang San Nu
Cang San Nu was the strongest Sovereign of Dawn in Dark Dawn. Appearance Cang San Nu was a white-haired old man. He had vertical pupils in his eyes. One of them was yellow, and the other red, causing him to look incredibly bizarre.Ch. 1307 Background Cang San Nu was from the tribe of Viridian Gods. While still being teenager, Cang San Nu was berated personally by the Elder of Viridian Gods. Many years later, after the Elder was dead, Cang San Nu returned to his tribe with revenge. He obtained a small fragment of Harmonious Morus Alba's wing. With his powers he sealed Viridian God Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1317 Ch. 1318 Cang San Nu had managed to kill three powerful warriors from the previous aeon. As Sovereign of Dawn he had his own Expanse Cosmos. History Book 6 Cang San Nu was waiting on the boundless desert in Yan Pei's Expanse Cosmos with Zi Ruo for arrival of Su Ming. He wondered, if he could kill that powerful existence with his full power to reach another breakthrough. Zi Ruo reminded Yan Pei's instructions about being polite, but Cang San Nu knew Yan Pei's personality. He decided to battle Su Ming. Cang San Nu followed Su Ming to the Spiritling Expanse Cosmos.Ch. 1312 Few days later, he caught up to him, but Su Ming was in bad mood, after learning truth about his mother.Ch. 1314 He really wnated to challenge Su Ming. The bald crane considered him an idiot and was smug that none from Dark Dawn's camp compared to him in intelligence. Despite the latter destroying easily his Blood Spirit Art, Cang San Nu felt confident. Su Ming was curious how Cang San Nu killed those from previous aeon, since he could only seal Yr Morkh. After first slave was killed, another two appeared. Old Sovereign of Dawn had baffling confidence. Su Ming didn't underestimate him. When Su Ming was attacking him with End of Wills Sword, he used the item he believed in firmly, because its strength was one which had never disappointed him before.Ch. 1315 A fragment of Harmonious Morus Alba's wing shattered End of Wills Sword and suprised Su Ming. As Cang San Nu was madly laughting and planning to refine Su Ming into a puppet, Su Ming wanted to make this item his own. His great will took the image of a butterfly. Cang San Nu watched how Su Ming subjugated the fragment of Harmonious Morus Alba's wing with a stark pale face and terror in his heart. Then he run away with utmost haste.Ch. 1316 Su Ming caught up to him and performed soulseek to find out how he obtained this fragment. After the time it takes for half an incense stick to burn Cang San Nu's soul was destroyed and his body broke apart and turned into ashes. Powers He was at Avacaniya Realm. Cang San Nu had Slaves. They were beings from previous aeon. They looked like mummies. Their intelligence had been wiped off before their were refined into puppets. He also possessed a small fragment of Harmonious Morus Alba's wing. It was a thin membrane. He had been able to subjugate it, because his tribe had been worshiping it for countless years before they obtained a hint of power to control it. Blood Spirit dyes the world around in crimson and summons five figures covered in fresh blood. Reference List Category:Dark Dawn Category:Avacaniya Category:Male Characters Category:Characters